1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system and, more particularly, to a security system introduced into vehicles or buildings which have doors.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The possibility that a private citizen may be involved in a crime or be on the scene of a crime in Japan is by no means high, but yet it cannot be concluded that a person will never encounter a crime or the scene of a crime.
Should a person be involved in a crime, or be on the scene of a crime or the like, it is advisable to leave the place immediately. For example, if the person's car is parked near the scene of the crime, it is advised that the person should leave the scene of the crime using the car, or if the person lives in the neighborhood of the scene of the crime, it is advised that the person should take shelter in their house in a hurry.
However, in order to leave the scene of the crime using a car, the steps of unlocking a door, opening the door, getting into the car, closing the door, and starting the engine, must be performed, so that it takes the person a long time to start the car. In the case where, unfortunately, the person is being chased by a criminal, even if the person can get into the car, there is a fear that the criminal may catch up and open the door so as to place the person in danger, while he/she is long starting the engine and the like.
Therefore, when leaving the scene of a crime using a car, it is desired that a person should be able to close and lock the door as soon as the person gets into the car, so that the door cannot be opened even if the criminal catches up to the person.
However, in a situation where the person is being chased by a criminal, it is fully possible that the person may lose a cool judgment and be upset, thereby forgetting to lock the door.
On the other hand, when taking shelter in a house, the steps of unlocking a door, opening the door, going into the house, closing the door, and locking the door need to be performed. In this case, similar to the case of leaving the scene of a crime using a car, it is fully possible that the person may forget to lock the door.